


Safe Haven

by newt_scamander



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Adoption, Fatherhood, Gen, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Parenthood, explains the animosity doesnt it, miles is aaron's kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: Aaron Davis is a good kid.





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kybercrystalheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybercrystalheart/gifts).



Aaron Davis wasn’t a bad kid. He got average grades, he liked tumble class more than most kids. He liked girls as much as any gangly, skinny 15-year-old boy did. And then, he wasn’t just a kid. He was a dad. The girl’s parents pulled her out of school and took him to court, awarded him full custody and terminated her rights- making him a 15-year-old single father who was still rather good at tumbling.

“I can’t do if Jeff. Look at him. Look, he’s so little. I can’t- I can’t keep him alive. I can’t do this. I should just put him up for adoption.” Aaron said, staring down at Miles in the bassinet. He was at Jeff and Rio’s house- their own parents had kicked him out when the subpoena had come requesting his presence in family courts. He had great familial instincts.

“No, Aaron. Come on, you’re not doing this by yourself. You got me and Rio- we can help you.” Jeff promised. “You’ll be a good dad. I know you will.”

So he tried. For two months he tried to bounce the bubbles out of him while simultaneously finishing an analysis of a Kafka anthology. He couldn’t strike a balance- caring explicitly for Miles caused his grades to slip while focusing only on school ended in a fussy baby. It wasn’t fair.

“That’s it. He’s going.” Aaron said, holding Miles’ car seat in one hand and his diaper bag in the other. “He’s young enough for the Safe Haven laws and he’ll get a better dad and you guys are off scot-free. Me too.” Aaron explained.

Jefferson was staring. “Safe haven? You’re going to leave that baby at a *firehouse*? For how long? Aaron, you can’t do this!” He said, sitting up off the couch.

Aaron nodded. “Yes, I can. He’s my kid.”

Jeff looked at Aaron and then at Miles. Could he do it? He was just a beat cop and Rio was still in nursing school. But he was an adult- he had a life plan. Aaron was just a kid. “Give him to me. I’ll take him.” Aaron said.

“No. I can’t- I can’t do it anymore. I can’t be his dad!” Aaron insisted. “Look at him, I can’t- I can’t.”

Jefferson walked over to him. “You don’t have to. I’ll be his dad. And Rio’ll be his mom. You can be his cool Uncle Aaron and you won’t have to worry. You know we’ve been trying- well- listen, don’t tell Rio I told you. She was pregnant. For a couple of weeks. She lost it. She doesn’t want to try anymore. So, you could give her Miles. We’ll get the paperwork and everything. No support payments. Just stay with us, be in his life. He’s gonna be a good kid. And you’re gonna be a good man. Don’t abandon him though. If you do- you’ll never stop wondering about him. Let me do this, Aaron.” Jeff said calmly.

Aaron looked at his brother and then at his baby. It made sense, even if it hurt. “You’ll be his dad. And I’ll just- I’ll just be...”

“Cool Uncle Aaron.” Jeff finished for him, taking the car seat and diaper bag. “Come sit down with us, watch the game. Rio’ll be home soon and she’s bringing dinner. It’ll be okay. Everything will be fine.” He said, leaning down to unbuckle Miles. He had the hiccups and his onesie was on inside out. Easy fixes.

Rio 👑  
baby, can you bring some gripe water? The baby’s got hiccups.

Jefferson patted Miles’ back as he bounced him. “Ooh, look. Jordan’s getting cocky. What are you still doing all the way over there, Aaron? You’re missing the commentary.”

Aaron couldn’t believe it. All at once he had been absolved Of responsibility and guilt. He could still be in Miles’ life. He wouldn’t screw him up. “A-are you sure?”

“Uh, Yeah. Look, they’re talking during a game about the players’ performance. That’s commentary.” Jefferson said, fishing a teether out of Miles’ bag.

Aaron walked over and sat next to Jefferson. “Thank you, Jeff.”

“Anytime kid,” Jeff said, wrapping an arm around his little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Into the Spider-Verse is the dopest shit I've ever seen and since I bought it digitally Friday evening I have watched it four times and got CPR certified. Unrelated. 
> 
> anyway! for the boothing.


End file.
